Chief Executive Officer
Not to be confused with the other boss cog, Chief Financial Officer. The Chief Executive Officer, commonly abbreviated as the C.E.O., is the leader and the last cog on the Bossbots' corporate ladder. It resides in the Bossbot Clubhouse in Bossbot Headquarters. Appearance The CEO bears the default cog boss body design. He wears a mint green shirt which is unbuttoned at the neck, similar to the Vice President, over this, he wears a black pinstripe suit vest. His head is similar in shape to the Skelecog. He also wears a black pinstripe golf cap. He sits on a gear shaped podium similar to the Vice President and Chief Financial Officer. The Disguise Once toons have collected their cog suit through ToonTasks from Shep Ahoy and Flippy, they can collect stock options from Bossbots, earning them the right to get promoted by the C.E.O. Toons will start receiving tasks for their Bossbot suit after they have completed their Lawbot cog suit. Attacks *Throwing Gears *Swinging *Fore! Toons can also take damage if the CEO runs over the table they are stationed at. Battle When the battle ends, the C.E.O. will say, "No! The Chairman won't like this." and gets demoted to a Flunky. Phrases After initial cog round *What's taking so long? Get cracking and serve my banquet! After serving the cogs *What's happening here?! These waiters are toons! Get them!!! After second cog round *Hrrmmpph. When I need a job done right... I'll do it myself. Defeat *No! The Chairman won't like this. Arrrggghhh!!!! Attack all toons *Fore! After 20 minutes in CEO round *It's time to reorganize. After 30 minutes in CEO round *Now let's downsize. Trivia *The C.E.O is the strongest cog in the game. *Originally, it was going to be on a golf cart, but the idea was scrapped. *The C.E.O. is the only boss cog that is a Skelecog. *It is one of five cogs wearing hats. (Other cogs include Bean Counter, Skelecog, Ambulance Chaser, and Downsizer.) *The C.E.O and the Vice President are the only Boss Cogs with two faces. *The C.E.O. starts out with hits that take away 15 laff points, but after 20 minutes it shouts, "It's time to reorganize." Then its hits can take away 18 laff points, and it breaks a conveyor belt. After 30 minutes, it shouts, "Now let's downsize." Not only will it destroy another conveyor belt, but its hits take away 30+ Laff Points, and attacks/speed is faster. *At the end of the battle the C.E.O. shouts "No! The Chairman won't like this." This line has sparked interest in the theory that there may be a stronger cog than the C.E.O. *Unlike the other boss cogs, the cogs do not come out of the CEO's undercarriage. Instead, cogs use their propellers to join the battle. *Due to a glitch, the golf balls do not slow down the CEO. *The CEO is the only boss cog that does not have a nametag above it. *The CEO's green and slow blinking red areas of damage last 30 health points. Since those areas are usually 95/5% of their health, the CEO's total health might be in the 600-500 area. *The CEO is the only boss cog that players do not see at the beginning of the battle. *The CEO boss battle has the most rounds out of all boss battles in Toontown. *The CEO is the only boss cog that can not swipe. In other languages Gallery See also *Bossbot Headquarters *Bossbot Clubhouse *Bossbots Category:Cogs Category:Bossbots Category:Boss Category:Special cogs Category:Bossbot HQ Category:CEO Category:No level cogs